lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Macch Toric
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! - Darkchylde (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy! Thugg As long as it is made clear that it is a Video game character and NOT comparable to the movie one. Then I will remove the deletion notice and the movie info and picture.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:49, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Discovery of site I am glad you discovered this site! We could use some help with many of the articles. Your contributions on the game characters are great. Keep it up! 23:23,3/23/2015 A Problem Ohta and Celebrim both have the same portrait. Please explain.--DarkLantern (talk) 21:57, March 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Useless Link Hi sir! I am Prince of Erebor! You have recently asked me about useless links! Well, what is the use of of link without text and even quoted with ? I know that you are familiar with LotR video games. So would you please update the Weapon column too! (And I don't really understand what do you mean Easter Eggs? How can a broken link be Easter Eggs?) Anyway, hope you have a nice day! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :No sir! I mean to add the weapons section! They are empty! But you may delete it if you like!----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) The Lord of the Rings: Online Well, this wiki book-fist wiki and does not cover everything about the video games, as those are noncanon. We only provide the most important details from video games, etc. 11:25,4/4/2015 RE:Useless Link LOL! Enjoy the game! (^_-) ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Articles for Deletion Hi Macch Toric, indeed all normal users can add AFD to pages. It signals the admins to delete the nonsense or useless pages. But only admins can delete pages. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Oh it's a redirect page! I will fix it, it shouldn't be deleted! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) It's okay! I have fixed it! Have a nice day! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Re: Message to Darkchylde Hello Chris, I'm HiddenVale. Until seeing your message to DC's talk-page I had no idea you were a contributor here! So welcome. Here to let you know that Darkchylde has also been afk, since April, so could you run by me the deal with Krasknak's article? I'm familiar with that non-canon Orc, and as an Administrator would be happy to fix anything that needs fixing there. :) Take care, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 22:03, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Your Uruk articles Three things: titles of games such as ''The Lord of the Rings Online must always be italicized, the word "commander" needs neither be hyperlinked nor in uppercase, and some of the Biography sections say "...as character" instead of "as a character". Please review & fix your new Uruk articles accordingly, and always proofread. (I would spoil you by making the corrections myself.) Thanks! [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 03:32, February 9, 2018 (UTC) LotR: Third Age question Hi, where did you get Idrial’s portrait (or other characters’ portraits from ''LoTR: Third Age)? W4rb1rd (talk) 08:55, June 24, 2019 (UTC)W4rb1rd